The present disclosure herein relates to a memory card and an electronic machine, and more particularly, to a removable memory card and an electronic machine including a socket into which a removable memory card can be inserted.
Memory cards are removable cards used in connection with various electronic machines such as computers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) for storing or providing data such as image data and sound data. There are many kinds of memory cards such as memory stick cards, secure digital cards, compact flash cards, and smart media cards. Nonvolatile memories are usually used as memory cards, and flash memories are the most widely used nonvolatile memories.